<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Atamanna Lakum by JjdoggieS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810295">Atamanna Lakum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS'>JjdoggieS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All Is Calm, All Is Bright [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ficmas, Ficmas 2020, Fluff, Harcest Ficmas, Harcest Ficmas 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five didn't like the holidays much, several instances in his life having scorned most overtly cheery moods other people typically felt around the holiday season. But Vanya on the other hand, very much did, and she has a little holiday surprise in store for Five.</p><p>Harcest Ficmas: Day One - Christmas Lights</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All Is Calm, All Is Bright [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Harcest Ficmas 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Atamanna Lakum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunchime/gifts">sunchime</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Five had never been one for decorating or holidays in general. His time spent in the Apocalypse and then later The Commission had most definitely sullied any festive or overly cheery moods that most people felt in the wintery months. Which consequently left Vanya to do all the decorating of their small house. Vanya rather enjoyed having complete control over their house’s Christmas decorations; especially since Five tended to prefer to have total control over as much of a situation as he could.</p><p>They’d reached an agreement when Vanya had asked Five in early December when they were going to put up their Christmas decorations. </p><p>Five had wanted to avoid the holiday season entirely, put up no decorations that would ‘just be in the way for over a month’ and act as if there was nothing special at all in the last two weeks of the year. Vanya on the other hand, not having been able to, or had the desire to, decorate her own living space, let alone for a special holiday, wanted to go a bit further in the holiday decorating than most people would.</p><p>They settled on Vanya could decorate the front of the house, their living room, the dining room, and a few other things spread through other rooms exactly two weeks before Christmas, and Five would help Vanya take down and properly store all the decorations away until next Christmas two days before New Years.</p><p>And their little system worked for a few years. That was, at least, until it was their first Christmas with Mr. Pennycrumb, their little puppy which Five had gifted to Vanya for their birthday just over two months earlier. Having a little puppy running around their house, one that would grab nearly anything he could reach to get some attention; which also meant most of the decorations that Vanya would typically be placing on or near the floor couldn’t be put out this year.</p><p>While it did limit what Vanya could put on the floor, narrowing it down to only their artificial Christmas tree (which had been one of the only things Five had given his input about) and a weighted snowman on their front porch, it <em> did </em> encourage Vanya to find alternative methods of decorating their house. This year, Vanya skipped hanging the twinkling outdoor lights from the gutter at the front of their house, not exactly too interested in climbing up a ladder while also watching an energetic little puppy, who’s already knocked over many things around the house while following either Vanya or Five around.</p><p>Now with an excess amount of lights, and especially since the twinkling white ones were her favorites, Vanya found another place to hang them. A line or two of the lights wrapped around the front door outside, so they still had <em>some</em> <em>lights</em> outside. Another two lines hung from plastic hooks near the ceiling of their foyer, as small as it was, a twinkling ring of light around the room.</p><p>The last five lines of twinkling lights were hung from the ceiling in their living room, somewhat in the formation of a star, reaching from the center of the room to nearly into the corners and just above the fireplace. Vanya had also gotten the timer they typically used for the outdoor lights, they used it so neither of them would have to plug in or unplug the lights every day, especially when it was very, very cold. And that timer, also had a remote.</p><p>Vanya always did a majority, nearly all of, the decorating while Five was out, often at work. So today, while he was out, Vanya had tested, hung up, and tested again the lights, with and without the remote control, watching for Mr. Pennycrumb’s reactions to the lights, and thankfully he was more excited about the new decorations, and not scared like other animals would. </p><p>Her next step was to get the refurbished, white record player that Five had gotten her last Christmas from her home office. She often played various orchestra records while working on her projects; Five had encouraged Vanya to pursue an alternative career path after expressing concerns about being able to control her powers playing in her former orchestra. Which is what led to Vanya starting, roughly three years ago, as a freelance writer, and within a year she’d established herself enough and was writing her own manuscripts.</p><p>She’d found great success with her children’s picture book series, centering around seven friends (Absolutely <em> not </em> based on her siblings) and their various adventures, and the illustrations were conceptualized by Vanya, reviewed by Five, and made by Klaus. And with Vanya working from home, Five thought they needed a guard dog and some high tech security system; Vanya managed to get him to compromise on getting a mid-level system, including sensors on their windows and doors, locks on every window, three locks on each door leading outside, and hidden cameras above their front and back door, as well as one in their garage.</p><p>They had that security system for about two and a half years, not without minor fixes and a few false alarms. That was at least until roughly four months ago, one of their neighbor’s house was broken into, and Five insisted they get the best security system, a guard dog (or three), and even suggested cutting back on hours at work. Vanya, of course, told him he was being ridiculous, the house that <em> had </em> been broken into was on the opposite side of the neighborhood from them, and had practically been abandoned anyway, (The owners basically lived in Florida, and <em> occasionally </em> visited their house here.) telling Five that there was no realistic way for her to take care of three dogs while he was at work and that he wasn’t cutting back his already limited hours on his very important work to be with her just because of one incident.</p><p>Within a week of the other house being broken into, Five had upgraded their security system with sensors on all windows and outside doors, cameras in nearly every room in the house (they were small, hardly noticeable, and had a decent microphone in them), he added two more locks to the doors leading outside, had certain lights set to timers at night (regardless of if they were home or not), and a month and a half later had gotten Mr. Pennycrumb.</p><p>The point in telling you all of this, was that Vanya had to figure out a way to set up her little surprise for Five without him either hearing her talk to Mr. Pennycrumb about what she was doing, which he’d already teased her about previously, or him seeing what she was doing on the cameras. The cameras themselves were easy to deal with, she either hung a little lightbulb right in front of it as she did in the living room or she ‘accidentally’ left some tinsel or garland in front of the lens enough to obscure what she was doing.</p><p>The microphones were a whole other issue. It wasn’t a big issue, so long as she could keep herself from telling Mr. Pennycrumb everything she was doing or thought of as she typically did. <em> But</em>, she also couldn’t say nothing to Mr. Pennycrumb, or Five could get suspicious and come back before she ready (And not talking to Mr. Pennycrumb would hurt his feelings, and that was something Vanya <em>did not </em>want to do!) so she had to find a good middle ground.</p><p>While she moved her record player from her office into the living room, she told Mr. Pennycrumb (and Five if he was listening then) about their siblings who were coming to visit in a few days, referring to them as Mr. Pennycrumb’s aunt and uncles, as well as how she should get him a Christmas sweater before then. Once the record player was in the living room, not yet plugged in and out of reach of Mr. Pennycrumb, Vanya flicked through their small collection of records, skipping over the typical classical records in a favor of the one holiday record that Luther had gifted her last Christmas from his own collection. </p><p>Vanya carefully pulled the record out of its cover, carefully stepping around Mr. Pennycrumb, who’d made a game of running between her feet as she walked around the house, and placed the record onto the turntable. Before she plugged the record player in to test that the record would play as expected, Vanya picked up Mr. Pennycrumb with one hand, securing him, then plugging in the record player, then flipping it on, and pressing play. The record player roared to life, the barrage of piano, violin, and flutes played through the speakers louder than Vanya typically played music, evidently she’d bumped up the volume while she was moving it. </p><p>She turned the record player off, and reset the record as she glanced at the watch on her wrist, taking note that it was already nearly five o’clock, and knew she needed to at least get started on cooking dinner. So she, with the help of Mr. Pennycrumb, went into their kitchen started to prepare dinner for herself and Five, as well as started baking some of the sugar cookies that Grace had taught her that were Five’s favorite, and pulled out a tin of Mr. Pennycrumb’s wet puppy food from the pantry for his dinner.</p><p>Within the three years of Vanya working from home, she quickly learned that it was either finally learn how to cook decent, and partially nutritious, meals or continue being heavily dependent on take-out and microwavable meals. Getting take-out and microwaving food at least two, sometimes up to four, times a day got old pretty fast. During a lull in her writing, the often dreaded <em>writer’s block</em>, Vanya had turned to sifting through the various cookbooks they’d been gifted, purchased, or just obtained in the past few years, and picked a few that sounded interesting as well as not too complicated for a novice cook.</p><p>And one of these recipes was tortellini soup. All in all, it wasn’t too hard to make, and it took an hour at most to make. (Yes, she used premade tortellinis, she didn’t have <em> all </em> the time in the world.) More surprisingly to Vanya, but <em>that </em>became one of Five’s favorite meals, after his peanut butter and marshmallow sandwiches; at least so he claimed, although it was very likely that he only said that because <em>she </em> was the one who made it, and it wasn’t because the dish was actually good.</p><p>Nevertheless, it was that dish that Vanya decided to make for them for dinner tonight. Once she had the pot with the butter, garlic, celery, carrot, and onion on a low heat, Vanya pulled Mr. Pennycrumb’s dish down from the shelf they stored it on and placed it on the floor. The second the metal dish touched the floor Mr. Pennycrumb stood waiting beside the dish, tail wagging but remaining patient as Five had trained him to be while Vanya cracked open the food tin and emptied the contents into the dish. (Five had gotten the training that took most dogs months to learn, taught to Mr. Pennycrumb within his first week in the house, he’d also done most of it in an afternoon that Vanya had gone to meet Allison.) Mr. Pennycrumb remained waiting, his little puppy head looking between Vanya and his dish, until she told him he could eat before the puppy launched onto the dish and devoured its contents while Vanya returned to her and Five’s dinner.</p><p>Vanya balanced cooking their dinner, baking two sheets of sugar cookies, whipping up some icing, cleaning up the remnants of Mr. Pennycrumb’s dinner (said puppy was now taking a quick nap in his dog bed in Vanya’s office), and setting the table for their dinner, barely managing them all but decently well practiced with balancing most of them as they were her typical weekday tasks. (Five cooked on the weekends and a majority of holiday cooking.)</p><p>Shortly after finishing icing the cookies, as well as ladling out some of the soup into two bowls, the little barks coming from Mr. Pennycrumb from the front of the house told her that she’d managed to get basically everything done just in time for Five’s arrival. Vanya quickly washed her hands, drying them on the half apron she’s quickly tied on when she’s gotten into the kitchen before pulling it off, and hung it on the hook before moving to meet Five at the door, picking up Mr. Pennycrumb off the floor, again.</p><p>Just as Vanya settled Mr. Pennycrumb into her arms, the door leading into the house from the garage clicked open, being pushed open by Five. When his eyes met hers, Vanya could see Five’s face light up as he said, “Hi.”</p><p>“Hi.” Vanya repeated, feeling the bashful smile on her own face, “How was work today?”</p><p>Five, like he did every day she asked that, waved off the question, telling her that “It was fine. But the best part is coming home to you.” like he always did (And it also made her blush), before asking her what she did all day. Once the door to the garage clicked shut, and Five put his briefcase onto the shelf it was stored on, Vanya let Mr. Pennycrumb loose on the floor, who immediately started jumping on and pawing at Five’s legs. Five scratched Mr. Pennycrumb’s head, pretending to be a little annoyed with him even though it was the same routine they had every day.</p><p>Vanya told Five that she already had their dinner ready, leading Five, and Mr. Pennycrumb, to their kitchen table. Five quickly noted that she’d made his ‘favorite’ for dinner, as well as noticing the freshly iced sugar cookies waiting on the counter; both of which elicited another bashful smile, a little head nod, and a blush. While they ate their dinner, Five and Vanya talked about various topics, with the occasional barks from Mr. Pennycrumb, ranging from their holiday plans with their siblings to getting a Christmas picture of Mr. Pennycrumb taken to Five asking about the lack of typical lights at the front of the house, just as they were finishing.</p><p>“That, is a surprise.” Vanya answered, taking their emptied bowls and used spoons to the sink, lightly rinsing them before sticking them in the dishwasher.</p><p>“A surprise?” Five repeated, and when Vanya nodded he added, “What did I do to deserve a <em> surprise </em> from <em> you</em>, V?”</p><p>As Vanya turned away from putting the dishes into the dishwasher, she found Five stalking towards her, a hungry smirk on his face. Wordlessly, once Five was within her arms reach, she grabbed ahold of the tie on the suit he was still wearing from work, and pulled him into their, at the moment very dark, living room. She fished the remote to the lights from her pocket, hitting the button to turn them on as she reached over to the record player and turned it back on again.</p><p>The room was alight with twinkling white, as White Christmas poured from the speakers; Vanya watched the genuine look of surprise on Five’s face as he looked around the room, taking in all the twinkling lights he’d been asking about just mere moments before. As Five’s attention shifted to Vanya, rather than the little surprise she’d created for him, Vanya asked him, “Would you care to dance?” similar to the annoying snobby rich kid, or ‘proper’, voice that Five had asked her to dance in so long ago during their dance training.</p><p>And Five, holding back a laugh with a hint of recognition in his eyes, and replied, “It would be my honor.” adding the embarrassing curtsy she’d done when they were ten at the end. Vanya had never taken the lead in any of their dances, and wordlessly fell into her role as the follow while Five took up the mantle of the lead.</p><p>Rather than doing any actually formal dancing, Five and Vanya instead leaned on each other, slowly swaying along with the music. It felt as though time melted away as they swayed together, their living room felt as if it was the only place in the world. Nearly half an hour must’ve passed as the music stopped, the record’s first side had played to its entirety. Just as Vanya was about to pull away from Five, only to flip the record, Five instead pulled her ever closer, and gingerly tilted her head up, looking into her eyes as he told her, “I love <em> you</em>, Vanya Hargreeves.”</p><p>“And <em> I </em> love you, Five Hargreeves.” Vanya told him, followed by pressing up on her toes to plant a chaste kiss on his lips, which he soon returned with his own. She reached up to push some loose hair out of his face, getting an even clearer look at his face as she told him, “Merry Christmas Five.”</p><p>And Five told her, “Merry Christmas Vanya.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also, Update survey if you're interested -&gt; https://forms.gle/kj4UBqMeUThavmnx6</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>